


Valentine's Day Sucks

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Their offworld mission didnotgo to plan, and once again, Daniel is to blame.





	Valentine's Day Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!  
> This is the last of 14 fics for 14 days.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!

“Valentine’s Day sucks.”

Daniel glanced over his shoulder at Jack, who was pouting by the entrance of the temple. He rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

“If the villagers catch you saying that, there’s no amount of sweet talking that’ll save you.”

He heard an irritated huff from across the room.

“I mean, it’s easily the worst holiday.” Jack continued, “Christmas? Great.”

Daniel sighed.

“Halloween? Great.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thanksgiving? _Fantastic_.”

He started counting to ten.

“Easter, I can take it or leave it.”

Well, counting to ten doesn’t work.

“But Valentine’s Day? Don’t even get me started.” Jack finished with a scoff.

“I feel like I already have,” Daniel muttered, desperately trying to focus on the ancient writings on the wall.

There was silence. Letting out a breath of relief, Daniel continued on writing. Maybe Jack was waiting for Daniel to turn around, begging to hear more about how much he _hated_ this holiday. Hopefully he’d keep on waiting until Daniel could escape.

“Of course the damn snake make everything couple oriented,” Jack complained to himself.

Okay, he deserved that. He did feel guilty for dragging Jack into this, but he _had_ to see these writings. If bowing down to the couple caste system Eros set in place meant he could get his hands on these writings, then he’d bow as far as he needed to.

> “I heard some people talking about the temple, would it be okay if I went in and looked? I believe you may have some ancient texts in there and I’d love to see them.” Daniel asked their guide, and nodded to a temple up the hill.
> 
> She’d been kind enough to take them on a tour of their town, specifically the library. Sam went to look for a possible naquadah source, and Teal’c went with her as back up. Jack came with him to make sure he didn’t get them into trouble like their last mission. At the moment he was walking the perimeter outside checking for any possible threats. Foreign or archaeologist related. Daniel rolled his eyes at the thought. You mess up _one_ time...
> 
> “I’m afraid not,” she said apologetically, “our God Eros specifically says that temple is only for romantic partners.”
> 
> Crap. He knew they believed in the power of couples and love in this society, that was expected with Eros being their system lord, but he hadn’t expected it to interfere with anything he had planned.
> 
> “Oh! Well, uh,” Daniel stammered. He scanned his surroundings, eyes landing on Jack. Oh no. Where was Sam when you needed her? Daniel sighed, stuck between laughing or crying. The things he did for ancient texts.
> 
> “I’m in a relationship with that man over there, Colonel O’Neill. My...commanding officer.” Daniel rushed, cringing as soon as he said it.
> 
> Surprisingly, her eyes lit up and she beamed at him.
> 
> “Oh, you are?! This is wonderful! We saw you two and knew you had to be together, there’s no denying that chemistry!” She swooned, holding her hands against her heart.
> 
> Daniel cringed some more. At that moment, Jack walked in. With absolutely no clue about what just happened. Jumping up, Daniel launched himself at Jack before he could say anything. Startled, Jack stumbled back, dropping his gun to catch him. Behind them, the girl giggled.
> 
> “Daniel,” Jack greeted, confusion showing on every part of his face.
> 
> “Hey, honey,” he replied, cringing as the words fell out of his mouth.
> 
> “Ex _cuuuse me_ -”
> 
> “We’re going to the temple of couples, isn’t that great?” Daniel interrupted, tilting his head towards their guide.
> 
> Jack’s expression darkened and he glowered at Daniel for a moment before slipping into the role he’d been forced into. Bet this wasn’t the archaeologist fiasco he’d imagined.
> 
> “That sounds just peachy, baby,” Jack purred, throwing his arm loosely around Daniel’s shoulders.
> 
> Everything about what just happened sent shivers down Daniel’s spine. His brain short circuited for a minute before he realized their guide was speaking to them. Oh lord, she was telling Jack about their chemistry. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.
> 
> “And we’ve never had outsiders visit our temple before, this must be documented! We will throw a party tonight in honor of your love!” She clapped her hands together, bounding out of the library.
> 
> Jack dropped his arm, and glared over at Daniel. He winced.
> 
> “In honor of our love.” Jack repeated, crossing his his arms over his chest.
> 
> “Ancient temple?” Daniel offered weakly.
> 
> “You owe me, big time,” Jack jabbed him in the chest, and bent down to pick up his gun. “Let’s go, Romeo.”

Daniel set down his notebook, and looked back at Jack, who was still pouting.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry.” He apologized, leaning back on his arms.

Jack shrugged, picking at something on his boot. Maybe he resigned himself to the fact that this was their life now on this planet, as far as anyone else was concerned.

“Well, it was either going to be me or Teal’c, and though I would love to see the big guy pretend to be your boy toy, and I would really love to see that, we both know he can’t act to save his life.” Jack admitted, sighing in defeat.

Daniel couldn’t help but grin at Jack’s choice of words. Glancing over, Jack caught his look and narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“You’re my boy toy?” Daniel smirked.

There was something pleasant about the way Jack’s face flushed when he said that. Not waiting for a response, Daniel sat up and resumed his work.

“If anything you’d be my boy toy,” Jack pointed out under his breath.

There was no way he heard that correctly. Glancing back at Jack, he saw that the other man’s gaze hadn’t wavered at all. Daniel stood and crossed his arms in attempt to assert dominance.

“Come again?” Daniel challenged.

“You heard me, you would be my boy toy,” Jack said, sauntering up to Daniel.

Daniel gulped as he drew closer. He pushed Daniel up against the wall he’d been translating.

“Jack, what-”

He was cut off by Jack gently pressing his lips against Daniel’s. His hand snaked around Daniel’s waist, pulling him closer. It took him a moment, but he melted into the touch. He cupped Jack’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

As soon as it happened, Jack yanked himself off of Daniel like he’d been burned. Daniel slumped against the wall from the lack of force, and caught himself from falling even more. His lips tingled, and he immediately wanted more.

“What the hell, Daniel?” he spat, holding his hand over his mouth.

“Wait, what?” Daniel stammered, taken aback.

“Why the hell did you - you -”

“I didn’t do anything! You’re the one who came over here and jumped me!”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“I don’t remember much of what just happened,” Jack admitted softly.

A thought struck Daniel. He raced over to the podium in the center of the room, and read the text. Maybe he should’ve started with the centerpiece of the temple, but he’d wanted to work his way methodically through the room. But… maybe he should’ve visited the centerpiece first.

“Oh,” he said softly.

“Oh what?” Jack asked irritably, still in the dark.

Daniel slowly turned around, hesitant to meet Jack’s eyes.

“There’s a reason only couples are allowed in here.”

The blood drained from Jack’s face.

“The...the room amplifies emotion.”

Amplifies. As in acts on something already there.

The unspoken meaning was clear as their eyes met. Jack looked away first, rubbing his temples.

“Listen, Daniel, I -”

“Whatever you do, don’t apologize,” Daniel hurried to interject, wringing his hands.

“You were never supposed to find out.” Jack whispered, attempting to fix something that wasn’t broken. Misery washed over his face as he met Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel crossed the room in broad steps, and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Don’t apologize, because I loved it,” Daniel murmured against his lips.

“Are you sure?”

“I just kissed you so I’m pretty freaking sure.”

Grinning, Jack circled his arms around his waist. He leaned down to brush his lips against Daniel’s.

“Daniel? Colonel? Are you guys in there?” Sam’s voice rang through the air.

They broke apart, smiling at each other.

“Must be time for our party,” Jack rolled his eyes, throwing his arm around Daniel to steer him towards the door.

“Sorry, I know how much you love Valentine’s Day,” Daniel teased.

Jack looked over at him, a soft smile on his face.

“You know, I think I just might give Valentine’s Day a chance.”


End file.
